(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel including a piezoelectric device and a method for compensating properties of a piezoelectric device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronics having an embedded touch input device and a haptic feedback device for providing a tactile feedback for a user touch have been widely used.
When the user touch is sensed by the touch input device, the haptic feedback device provides a vibration output as a tactile feedback for the sensed user touch to the user. In the haptic feedback device, a piezoelectric element has been mainly used as an actuator to generating the vibration output.
However, because characteristics of the piezoelectric element, such as its piezoelectric constant, change according to temperature, a haptic feedback device that uses a piezoelectric element as the actuator may not provide uniform feedback under varying temperature conditions. That is, the haptic feedback device changes in performance in response to the temperature of the piezoelectric element, which acts as one of the factors that reduce the reliability of the haptic feedback device.
Further, even though the piezoelectric elements used in a haptic feedback device are manufactured by the same manufacturing process, a deviation in their performance may occur. Thus, when the haptic feedback device is applied to a large screen, the deviation in performance of the piezoelectric elements may reduce the reliability of the haptic feedback device due to non-uniform feedback.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.